Promise You Won’t Leave Me
by bubbleteadesu
Summary: Written for a fic exchange over at livejournal. Basically the prompt was: Italy and Germany go to the beach. Italy gets lost and Germany freaks out. Cue the fluff! orz


**Title:** Promise You Won't Leave Me**  
Pairing: **Germany/Italy**  
Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** Written for a fic exchange over at lj. Basically the prompt was: _Italy and Germany go to the beach. Italy gets lost and Germany freaks out._ Cue the fluff!  
**Warning: **yaoi, oh the lack of characterization!**  
For:** The_Crazy_Freak over at lj**  
AN: **Sorry for the cheesy fluff. OTL  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia

_

* * *

_

Italy closed his eyes and turned around and around, his arms outstretched towards the sky, basking under the warm sun. Germany couldn't help smiling while watching him. He could see why the other nation loved going to the beach. Italy was similar to it in many ways; his spirit was just like the beach: warm, beautiful and free.

Italy was now rolling up his pants, his jacket already unbuttoned and his shoes kicked off his feet and lying on the sand. Germany chuckled; Italy can really move fast if he wanted to. Italy turned around and grinned at him. "I told you the beach would do you good! I rarely hear you laugh, Germany."

"Is that so?" Germany murmured to himself. He took off his shirt and lay down on the sand, using his shirt as a pillow. He looked up at the bright blue sky, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun. He could hear the waves lapping against the shoreline and Italy's loud laughter as he splashed around in the sea. Germany closed his eyes and smiled. There was another similarity Italy and the beach shared. The beach knew how to loosen him up, just like Italy.

* * *

Germany opened his eyes. He blinked several times, trying to remove the sleep from them. He focused on the sky above him; it was not anymore a bright shade of blue but darkening shades of red and orange.

"How long have I been asleep?" he thought. He could still hear the crashing of the waves but there was no more sound of laughter and splashing around of water.

"Maybe Italy fell asleep too." Germany turned to his side, expecting to see the Italian sound asleep beside him. But Italy wasn't there. He turned to other side; no sign of the Italian.

Germany bolted upright. Where was Italy?

* * *

Germany stood up, quickly putting on his shirt and dusting off his pants. He looked across the wide sea. What if Italy-? Germany shook his head, erasing the grim thought. "That's impossible; I'm sure Italy knows how to swim." But if that was the case, then where was Italy?

Germany looked around at the vast expanse of sand that surrounded him; both he and Italy were unfamiliar with the place. If Italy was lost then he must be tired and hungry by now. He might even be crying; Italy has always been afraid of being alone. Germany swallowed; he could feel dread and anxiety building up inside him. He took a deep breath. Wherever Italy was, Germany was going to find him.

* * *

Germany paused to catch his breath. He looked up at the dark blue sky; he had been running for quite some time now. Still, there was no sign of Italy. Germany shook his head and resumed running; if he paused for a moment, worry would start clouding up his mind again.

The strip of beach where he was passing through was not as empty as the beach where he and Italy stayed a while ago; it was lined with a few stores and food stands. Germany strained his eyes to look for signs of the other nation. "After all," Germany thought, "Italy always seemed to appear wherever there was food."

Germany was too busy looking at his surroundings, trying to find Italy that he failed to notice the old man pushing an ice cream cart in front of him.

Germany and the man collided, both of them falling on the sand.

The old man sat up and frowned at Germany. "Young man, you should watch where you're going." he said sternly.

"I'm sorry." Germany muttered apologetically. He stood up and extended his hand to the ice cream vendor.

The man nodded at him. "Next time, watch where you're going." He turned around and walked away, pushing his cart.

Wait! Maybe the ice cream vendor had seen Italy!

"Excuse me!" Germany called out. The man paused and turned around.

"What is it?"

"H-have you seen an Italian man," Germany motioned with his hand, "around this tall, with brown hair and a curl sticking out of his head that seemed to defy gravity?"

The ice cream man brightened up. "Ah, Veneziano!"

Germany stared at him curiously. "Yes, him. But why do you know his name?"

The other man grinned. "Why, he bought a strawberry cone from me! We chatted for a while and he asked me where he could buy some ice cold beer for his friend."

"Where did he go after buying ice cream?"

The man pointed to the right. "I told him there's a grocery store straight ahead. He might still be around there."

"Thank you!" Germany said, gratefully. He ran off towards the direction the man pointed.

* * *

There was a fork at the end of the road. One path led to a street lined with stores. The other led to a forest. And Germany instinctively knew which side Italy took.

* * *

Germany picked up a stick and started pushing through the thick undergrowth. He looked up; the thick canopy of trees covered the night sky.

He couldn't help but chuckle to himself; hadn't it been just recently when he was also pushing through a forest with a stick? And there in the middle of the forest was an Italian soldier, crying in a tomato crate. And he remembered how he used to wish that Italy would disappear from his life.

"And now here I am, worrying like crazy when he's just disappeared for a few hours." Germany thought. Maybe it's because he was too used to Italy being there, always, by his side.

* * *

There in the middle of the clearing, was a bonfire.

And there was Italy, hugging his knees close to his chest.

"Italy!" Germany called out, not bothering to hide the relief in his voice.

Italy turned towards him, his brown eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Germany!" Before Germany could react, Italy jumped at him and wrapped him in his arms.

"Where have you been?" Germany asked sternly.

Italy smiled up at him. "I wanted to buy ice cream but I saw you were asleep so I didn't wake you up anymore and went to buy alone. Then I saw the ice cream man and we chatted for a while and then I remembered you liked beer so I asked him where I could buy you some. I was about to enter the grocery store but then I saw this kitten that was so cute and I had to chase it. Before I knew it, I was lost inside this forest."

"But look Germany!" Italy pointed at the bonfire excitedly. "I remembered how to li-"

Germany pulled Italy close to him. "D-don't go missing again, alright." he muttered, embarrassed at his actions.

Italy interwined his fingers in Germany's. "Don't worry, I promise never to leave again." He looked up at him. "But you have to promise me too. Usually people leave me, not the other way around."

"Well then, I promise never to leave you too." Germany muttered, blushing a bright red.

Italy smiled at him. Then he tiptoed and crashed their lips together. Italy's kiss tasted sweet and sticky, like the strawberry ice cream he ate.

"W-what was that for?" Germany asked, his face flushed red with embarrassment.

Italy grinned. "We need a kiss to seal the promise."

Germany turned around. "I think I need that bottle of beer."

"Wait for me!" Italy ran after him and grabbed Germany's hand. They walked out of the forest, their hands clasped firmly together.

_end_


End file.
